Ophelia Beaumont
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' White Skin: Fair Eyes: Icey Blue Height: 5’4 Weight: 135 Markings: A sun tattoo on her lower back( Tattoos were seen as deviant in her household but because it has a deeper meaning, her parents allowed her to get a tattoo at the age of 18 for being a good noodle) Physical Features: Ophelia is of fair skin that often looks pale. She has a medium build yet is curvy in the right parts. Due to being pregnant she looks rather plump as she has been eating for two. She has a growing baby bump that goes unnoticed as she layers up to hide it. Her hands are delicate and soft as she uses them often when healing others. Her smile is bright, as her facial features are astounding. Personality Ophelia has a pure soul (99% of the time). She has always been one to care for others. She is sweet, kind, and generous. She is very pompous and takes her job as a council member seriously. Ophelia never lets others take her for granted as she may seem vulnerable. She always looks after all the members of the House of DeAlmieda regardless of their status. She loves to greet newcomers and guests to the palace and has the most charming and friendliest smile ever. With the brightest smile comes deep sorrow as Ophie currently has been going through a tough tough time. Over the years of training, the archmage has learned self- control and what it means, especially when using magic. She knows how to balance her skills and knowledge with her magic and self-control. The only time she did not have self-control was with Dorian. She tends to be a goofball sometimes. Abilities Favored Weapon: Frying pans Weapon Skill: excellent at swatting people with objects 10/10 Combat style: N/A Magic: Chlorokinesis6/10, Pyrokinesis4/10 , Ictiokinesis10/10, Geokinesis4/10, Pyromancy4/10,Astromancy3/10,Restoration(She uses this one the most as she has trained years on how to master and perfect it, even the worst wounds ever can be healed by the woman, yet it can come with a deadly cost)10/10. History Born to a family of noble and loyal Pvethians, Ophelia had it all. Her parents were big believers of Alaricus. They practiced, preached, and prayed day and night in hopes of good fortune from the Lord of Light. Because she grew up religiously, Ophelia now practices and follows in the same footsteps as her parents did, yet she does not do it excessively as her parents did. Her mother being an Apothecary taught young Ophelia about medicine, wounds, and the power to heal. Little by little she learned about magic as a young kid and grew to love it. She wanted to perfect her skills and be able to learn all the types of magic available, but her father had warned her to never practice forbidden magic for it was against the Lord of Light. Ophelia worked hard as a young adult. She was determined in her craft. She wanted to do good by using magic to heal and protect others. Her intentions meant well and her attitude combined turned her into a successful mage. Rising up to create her well-known title as the Apothocary, she became an apprentice to one of the most powerful mages known to land. She became good enough to be hired as the arch-mage in the house of DeAlmieda. Several Months before King Vauhn’s sudden death, Ophelia had met or so she thought she had met the love of her life, Dorian. Dorian seemed like the perfect prince charming to the Snow White. It was her first time being in actual love too. As a young adult, men would constantly chase her down for her looks, but she never let them get in her pants first because she had always been too busy studying and training to become a stronger mage, and second of all sex before marriage was a big no-no for the Light Lord believer. She never gave love a chance until she had met Dorian. It was the first time she had opened her heart(and legs) up to a man, she got her heart crushed in the worse way possible and was left bearing his child. Dorian’s evil seed, for he had only fallen in love with the White Witch to influence her to cause chaos within the palace walls of the House of DeAlmieda. All along he had been a follower of Avi. Being in a relationship with an Avi believer seemed like a crime especially when conceiving a child with someone who had different religious beliefs. When Ophie finally caught on to Dorian’s plans, things went downhill for the two. (will explain how this happened in rp) Allegedly during Ophelia’s third trimester, there will be extreme complications as who knows what “evil” will be growing inside her womb. As rumor has it that if an Avi and Alarcius believer conceived a child it would anger the gods and cast a curse on the child. This curse till this day has been unknown, many believe in the curse while others are skeptical of it. Now a pregnant Ophelia with a “cursed” fetus tries her best to fulfill her duties as an archmage on the high council of Pveth while keeping her pregnancy in the shadows. At the same time, she is still running her potion shop located in the bustling city of Norve.